Fattening
by crookedcath
Summary: She tried to sleep with him, he called her jail bait. She took her shirt off, he threw a rule book at her. How do you seduce Uchiha Itachi? Sakura didn't know, but in the end, Haruno Sakura always got what she wanted. Non-Massacre. One Shot/ ItaSaku


**Fattening**

_by AmorDeliriousa_

_-x-x-x-x-x  
><em>

"Sakura...this would qualify as statutory rape," Itachi's voice didn't waver, maintaining it's beautiful deep baritone as he raised an eyebrow at the girl's unchanging face. When she showed no signs of acknowledging his statement, he repeated, "_Rape_, Sakura. **Rape.**"

She giggled uncontrollably at the thought of Uchiha Fugaku escorting his eldest son out of the Uchiha compounds in hand cuffs under the allegations of sexual relations with a minor. She slid off his lap, her legs, which had earlier been straddling his thighs, sliding off as she crumped over in laughter.

Old women would look at the front page of the newspapers, clicking their tongues, chiding the 'ruthless manipulator' for taking advantage of an easily influenced unwilling minor.' _How desperate' _they'd mutter.

She burst out in another fit of giggles, her shoulders shaking rapidly as she held her stomach, gasping for breath. As if watching Itachi being escorted out in handcuffs wasn't enough to make her keel over from laughter, the very thought of Itachi being _desperate _was beyond ludicrous.

The thought of her being unwilling even more so.

To say he was handsome was an understatement, to say he was beautiful even more. Itachi was...godly. Perfectly chiseled features, tall, lean, and with an air of grace few kings possessed. He was perfect, from his deep onyx eyes, to his silky hair, down to the stress-induced scars maiming his cheekbones.

They only served to make him even more beautiful, though.

It was a wonder how she ever had the fortune to attract his attentions. Thoughtfully, Sakura observed the serious face of her lover, his eyebrows raised expectantly awaiting her reply to his...rape statement. He was older, more mature, her senior by six years. She didn't mind though, but apparently he did.

Curse his law abiding family and the perfect gentleman they had raised. She had tried endlessly, countless times, to seduce the twenty one year old into sleeping with her, but he just would not have it.

God damn states and their God damn laws.

This would be so much easier had Itachi been the same age as Sasuke...

Sasuke. She shuddered, remembering her days of love confessions and infatuation for the younger, more delicate looking Uchiha boy. Just the thought of even _kissing_- she shuddered again. He was like her brother now and she couldn't even _fathom_-no, nothing was going to ruin her mood.

He was going to cave tonight, she knew it.

Instantly, her emerald eyes darkened and a sly smile slid onto her lips. She sat up, staring up at the wary young man sitting in front of her. He was perched on the edge of his bed, his legs touching the ground in front of her.

She hadn't even noticed she had slid onto the ground in her vulnerable laughing state._ Oh, well_, she smiled darkly. It made this all the more easier.

Sliding her hands from his knees to the insides of his thighs, she slowly pulled herself up. she could feel him stiffen as her eyes stared defiantly back into his, a smirk gracing her lips.

"It's not rape if I like it," she breathed, making sure her breath washed over him.

Then she captured his lips in hers, immediately stradling his thighs once more, positioning herself in his lap. She pressed against him, adrenaline rushing through her veins as his hands skimmed the waistband of her skirt, leaving traces of heat that made her shiver in delight.

Eagerly, she entertwined her hands in his hair, pressing forward, willing herself to meld together with the gorgeous boy currently doing heavenly things to her neck.

Her eyes widened, a grin forming as she felt his hands grasp her skirt. Finally, she had gotten him. After months and months of tempting him and failed attempts of seduction he was finally going to-

His hands grasped her waist, easily lifting her off of him and setting her onto the bed next to him.

"Do _not_ do that again," he ordered, not even breathless.

Falling back onto the bed, she groaned, her hands covering her face in exasperation. "Damn it Itachi, _why not?_"

She didn't have to uncover her eyes to know that he was gazing down at her, patiently. "You are a minor, I am not. The terms _illegal_ and _immoral _are two of many words that could describe the act you wish to ...participate in."

She removed her hands, sitting up, and glaring at him accusingly. "It is not an ACT that _we_ wish to participate in, cause I know you want to too, Itachi. It's sex! SEX! Taking our clothes off, kissing, touching, SEX. It's beautiful and it's amazing, and I. Want. To. Do. It."

She crossed her arms, her chest heaving with frustration. She pouted at him, but instantly changed her expression when she realized how childish she must have looked to him. Too late, though, he had already caught her.

"You are a minor," he repeated, keeping the distance between them on his silky black bed.

"And you're sexy, now can we do this?" She tapped her fingers on her arm, expectantly.

She saw amusement flash in his eyes and he let out a low grumbling sound she knew to be the start of laughter. Narrowing her eyes, she clenched her fists.

"You don't get to laugh!" She half whined half roared. A smirk graced his perfect, beautiful, thin lips as she could feel her eyes water at his perfection.

Suddenly, the look of amusement changed into an unmistakable air of desire. Lifting a hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, he whispered, "Why are you angry, _Sakura_?"

She ignored the goosebumps trailing up her arms at the way he said her name. Letting her face nuzzle his hand affectionately, she sighed softly, kissing the palm of his hand.

She looked down dejectedly.

"I just want to do inappropriate things with you," she whined quietly.

This time, Itachi did laugh, a soft short chuckle that made her look up hurtfully. "S'not funny," she muttered.

His eyes softened, but immediately darkened as he softly pushed her onto her back, hovering over her.

Making a circuit of soft kisses down her jaw, around her neck, and back again, he spoke quietly. "Do you think that I don't want you?"

She closed her eyes, nodding her head slightly as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "Sakura, don't be foolish. Of _course_, I want you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him fiercely, urgently. "Prove it," she whispered, pulling him even closer to her.

And just like that, the space that he had occupied was empty. He had rolled off of her, getting up, and dusting off his slightly wrinkled clothes.

"I will," he said smoothly, looking down at her. "As soon as the words 'Jail Bait' disappear from their spot across your forehead."

She groaned.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Reaching out, she turned his face towards her and stared at him. Pecking him softly on the lips, she pulled back, hesitating as she bit her lip.

"Sakura, what are you-" he stopped as she swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her clad in only a black lace bra...one she had chosen for this very occasion.

Porcelain skin, smooth, and untouched glared back at him and he let his gaze linger longer than he should have.

"Itachi..." The way she said his name shouldn't have been legal for someone her age, those against the law should not be so ...tempting.

She slid off the bed, maintaining eye contact with him, the exposed upper half of her body gleaming as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

He didn't take his eyes off her silky collarbone as he growled quietly, "You are going to get me arrested."

Her face remained even as she slowly undid the clasps of her belt, sliding the skirt off of her. She inched towards him, clad in only her matching lace bra and panties, and in that moment she looked so hesitant, so unsure, and so _tantilizing_ that he immediately reached out for her, a low grumble in his throat as he flipped her onto her back, removing his own shirt.

Hungrily, his mouth found hers and his hands grasped at every inch of her smooth body. He pushed himself between her thighs and pressed himself against her, moving with even more desire when she let out a soft moan.

Narrowing his eyes, he smoothly rolled off, glaring back at the sweaty, breathless girl in front of him. "You are _trying_ to get me arrested, does this have something to do with Sasuke?"

He easily dodged the pillow thrown furiously at him.

"How _dare_ you? I can't believe that you'd even bring him up right now! I want to sleep with my boyfriend, is that so hard to believe? No, you have to pin it on some stupid middle school crush that was there before I even knew what sex WAS! I can't believe-"

"I'm sorry."

She turned away from him, pulling her shirt back on and leaping out of the bed. Tears built up in her eyes and she struggled to get her skirt back on.

"Fuck you Itachi, maybe I'll just go sleep with Sasuke! At least _he'd_ be-"

And just like that he was on top of her.

* * *

><p>Sakura peeked over her shoulder at the peaceful, slumbering form of Uchiha Itachi.<p>

He looked calm and serene, dozing lightly next to her, his arm wrapped lightly around her waist.

He was gorgeous.

The fact that he was naked didn't hurt either.

She smirked slyly to herself.

"I knew it would work," she whispered proudly, silently commending herself on the fake tears. Ino didn't think she could pull it off, but boy had she proved _her_ wrong. "Like taking candy from a baby."

Or taking sex from a Uchiha.

Because in the end, Haruno Sakura always got what she wanted.

x-x-x

x-x-x-

_"Everything good in life is either illegal, immoral, or fattening."_

_x-x-x-x  
><em>

**A/N: **Ta da! Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
